Precious
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Matthew joins a five months pregnant Mary and little Sybbie in the nursery. Pre-S3CS.


An unexpected heat wave was spreading across Yorkshire in June 1921. On the tenth, the temperature reached 96 degrees Fahrenheit, and that was precisely the reason why Lady Mary Crawley was sat in the nursery, watching over her little niece rather than enjoying the bright and particularly appealing sun.

'_There's nothing like an English summer, is there?_' Rosamund, Robert's sister, once said. Well, for a five months pregnant woman like Mary, there was definitely nothing _worse_ than an English summer. It was rather uncomfortable… These unusual temperatures were of course worrying Matthew, who only thought about Mary and their baby's health. The Lady understood her husband's protectiveness, they were both waiting for this child for such a long time, and that was why she agreed to stay in until the heat lowers a bit.

But the time was long, and Mary was spending most of it with little Sybbie while Matthew was away, busy with the management of the estate. He was often absent, but she knew he was doing everything in his power to secure his family's future.

Mary was looking through the window, admiring the beauty of the estate bathed in light, when Matthew walked inside the room.

"Hello there," he said before taking his hat off, and kissing his wife on the cheek. He couldn't resist and put his hand on Mary's perfectly round belly. She looked stunning in her peach-coloured pregnancy dress, and once more he had the impression of being the luckiest man on Earth. No, this was not an illusion, he definitely was.

"The heat is practically unbearable outside, I'm glad you stayed here," Matthew commented while he sat on the chair next to his wife's. "How are you doing?"

"Well, we're both fine I presume," Mary smiled, looking lovingly at Sybbie, who was starting to move in her crib, awakening from her nap. "Aren't we, sweetheart?"

The little girl opened her eyes, and giggled happily. The Crawley couple couldn't help but marvel every time Sybil and Tom's daughter made a cute noise or a little smile. In a few months, they would probably do the same with their own baby.

"Shouldn't you be resting in our bedroom at this time?" Matthew asked, without taking his eyes off Sybbie.

"Oh, please, I'm tired of resting," Mary complained, rolling her eyes. Sometimes, Matthew could be such a spoilsport. "Anyway, I was not riding a horse, I just wanted to say hello to my niece."

"Soon, you'll spend more time with her than Tom," the Crawley heir joked, and Mary gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm not," she answered in an offended voice. "He was there ten minutes ago, but had to leave at four. I just stayed here to have an eye on Sybbie while Nanny was away."

Matthew heard anger in her words, and immediately felt sorry for causing it.

"Please forgive me, Darling, I didn't want to upset you. I was only thinking about your comfort and your well-being," Matthew replied in a calm voice.

The eldest Crawley girl loved traveling, dancing, walking, discovering. Being pregnant was all she ever wanted since her and Matthew's wedding, but becoming suddenly fragile to his eyes only because she was carrying their child was difficult to accept.

All her life, she proved many times and to many people that she was brave, independent, and more than anything, strong. But now, for the time being, it was not only her. It would never be only her again.

"I know you are," Mary agreed after a few seconds, calming down a bit. After all, Matthew was on her side, as much as she was on his. They were a team, and a strong one. "But, we've still got four months to wait until the birth, are you going to nag at me all this time?" she asked lightly, not wanting to quarrel with him on this subject.

"I think I will, as long as it's for your own good. As your husband, it is my duty, isn't it?" Matthew answered with a smile, well aware of his wife's changing mood, one of the side effects of her pregnancy.

"Well, in this case, I can't do anything against it. But don't expect me to cooperate," Mary replied, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, believe me, I don't," Matthew laughed softly before leaning over his wife and kissing her tenderly. He caressed her cheek with his left hand, and simply enjoyed the moment. That was what he called happiness.

"Don't push your luck, young man," Mary smiled at her husband's enthusiasm. "You may shock Nanny if she decides to enter in the room right now." Matthew chuckled against her lips, before pulling away.

"Now, instead of distracting me in a very inappropriate way, will you be a Darling and give me my goddaughter please?" Mary asked, opening her arms in order to welcome Sybbie.

Matthew shook his head, but complied with his wife's request. The little girl was now fully awake, and as he took her in his arms, he couldn't help but think how fast she was growing. Will it be the same with his own child? Will he, one day, wake up and realize his son or daughter was eighteen without even noticing?

However, when he placed Sybbie in Mary's arms and saw the two ladies together, the little girl playing with her aunt's hair while offering her a toothless smile, he had no doubt. The best time lay ahead of them.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Hello!**

**Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it! It has taken me some time to publish it, I wanted to check every word, every sentence in order to avoid huge grammar mistakes. I hope it worked! (I'm French, I tried to do my best :)**

**I love writing about Mary and Matthew, even now, two years after Matthew's death. Well, I think I still can't accept it ^^. And they were so perfect with little George at the end of 2012 Christmas Special, or with Sybbie during series 3... **


End file.
